Forbidden Desires
by ChrysaaSydrian
Summary: A completely different and unconventional version of the 'Little Mermaid'. Just one chapter.


How beautiful the sea was! Everything was so peaceful down here. It was like paradise with a crystal blue water and full of happy people. All the mermaids were so incredibly gorgeous but with a deadly beauty. The king of the sea, the one and only Triton, was so well-respected, a true honorable man that could maintain peace in this remarkable place. He had five kids, one son and four daughters. The son, Sobek was his dearest one and he hoped that he could succeed him one day. He loved his daughters too, but Sobek was his favourite. His second daughter was Ariel. Everyone knew how beautiful she was. She was declared as the fairest girl in the entire sea, something that made Ariel blush every time. Her father could not be more proud of her. The other daughters were Attina, Alana and Adella. They were such a happy family, despite the loss of their mother. However, they were mermaids and the one thing that all of them could do, was luring men into the sea and eat their flesh and bone piece by piece.

The sound of thunder was so intense, that none of the girls could ignore. Sobek, was a different case, all the men who were mermaids ate only fish and seaweed. Ariel started laughing ΄΄ Ι can hear a boat, with a lot of men inside΄΄. The other girls were giggling too and Attina said ΄΄ Amazing! I'm starving… Oh, I do love tearing a man's flesh΄΄. Ariel seemed to be a little uncomfortable by that. None of the girls could really understand her. She was always the strange one. Some of the girls thought that she was hiding some secrets, while others believed that she was just a nice, shy girl who could do everything for you. Ariel, despite her looks with her long, silky, red hair and her seductive blue eyes, always tried to keep a low profile. She did not seem to care about men, all of them believed that she was just a romantic person who in real life hated the fact that she had to eat them. When a lightning stroke, they all started to emerge from the water. The night was so dark and the raining was intense. However, they all saw the ship with the men struggling to survive. Adella laughed and shouted ΄΄ Maybe, we should start singing. We will _save_ them from trying to survive΄΄. Then, the mermaids started singing and it was the sweetest sound these men had ever heard. There were no words to describe it, some of them thought that they were already in heaven. They started to fall into the sea surrounded by bliss. One of them was so handsome though, Ariel saw the man, with his raven hair and his pale blue eyes. _No_ she thought, _No this man can't die_ , _I won't let him_. She was determined to save this man, because from the first time she saw him she knew he was special, his beauty was unreal. She carried him and when she arrived at the beach she released him. The man opened his eyes, he was so much tired, but the woman… he saw the woman! She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He whispered ΄΄ Eric΄΄ and then he fainted, but these crystal blue eyes still haunted him.

The next thing that Eric noticed was the fact that he was on his big and comfortable bed. He opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened. _Oh the ship… all these men, they are all dead!_ He thought and then the memory of a woman surrounded his mind. _Was she an angel?_ Eric wondered… _What was she? Why she was so gorgeous?!_ He remembered her long red hair, hair that had the color of blood and these piercing eyes. _Ok Eric stop! Time to talk to your father, the King…_ Eric thought and then he got ready to talk to his father. His father was an old man and he only had one son, Eric, that he hoped would be the next king.

All the girls were so happy! As soon as they devoured these men they started dancing and laughing. Ariel seemed to be a little miserable ΄΄ Hey, what's wrong with you? ΄΄ Sedna asked. Sedna was at the same age with Ariel and they had a very close relationship. Ariel didn't trust her sisters and this is why she was always with Sedna, she could tell her everything, every fear and every desire. However, she was not sure if she wanted to tell her about this man that she found. ΄΄ I am fine, don't worry, just a little tired΄΄. Sedna didn't believe her though ΄΄Did you fight with Ursula again? ΄΄ Ariel laughed ΄΄ No, but since you said that, I would better pay her a visit. I may need a favor to ask ΄΄. Ariel said and she left.

The prince was on the beach again, it was midnight and he hoped that she could be there to see her again. Everyone noticed how distracted he was today. He didn't even sleep with his mistresses! Oh prince Eric was a playboy… he could sleep with all the women in this kingdom and no one could stop him. Yet… he kept thinking about this girl. Suddenly he saw some waves and then he saw her! No… his memory could not really do her justice. She was sitting on a rock and she was like a goddess! So seductive, he could even see her bare breasts and then he noticed her tale. It was a very big and green tale and then he understood that she was a mermaid. However, he was not really surprised, the only thing he did was kneel as if he wanted to offer here an eternal obedience. The woman laughed ΄΄My name is Ariel΄΄ she said. Eric wanted to laugh too, ever this creature's voice was serene. Then, Ariel started to tell him what happened and how she found him. Eric listened to her and he was so impressed. They talked all night but in the morning they both had to leave. They did not lose contact though, each night they met each other. Eric was so in love with her, he could not sleep with other women any more. She was the only thing he wanted and every time he was sleeping he was dreaming her with legs. He craved her so much! This night was different though, they were sitting very close and suddenly she touched his face and started kissing him. When they finish their kiss, he was so lost in her charming eyes and in her full, gently lips. ΄΄ Come to live with me΄΄ she whispered and she started singing in his ear. _Yes_ he wanted to say, _I would do anything for you_ but then he remembered his father and that he was going to be the next king. ΄΄ I can't ΄΄ he said but when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he wanted to kill himself _. Oh God, why are you doing this to me_ Eric knew why he blamed God. He also knew that he was going to say yes! ΄΄ I love you and I want to be with you΄΄ he said and then he kissed her passionately. The next morning, Eric had conflicted feelings. He was thrilled that they could have the chance to live together. He would sacrifice so much things for her sake. A few days ago and the only thing that Eric wanted was this golden crown and this prestigious throne, but now? He did not want to leave his father but when he thought about her beauty, her voice and even her smell, he knew that she was the only person that he desired. When the night came, she was already there. For the first time she was the first to arrive. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like a mug and it had a green liquor on the inside. _This seems disgusting_ he thought. ΄΄ Here it is, you need to drink this... if you want us to be together forever΄΄ she gave him a seductive smile and he took the mug and drank this liquor. It was terrible, he wanted to throw up but he resisted since this angel was near. The next thing he noticed was a burning on his chest, he was underwater. _Oh my God! A tale… God I have a tale_ Eric thought, but he still felt this burning. ΄΄ Ariel! I can breathe, we are going to be together now my love. No one and nothing can stop us ΄΄ he said in an ecstatic way. The rest three days were the best of his life, he had Ariel and he did not miss his father at all. He had almost forgotten about him. Although he didn't have many friends, he was still lucky because Sobek, Ariel's brother, was a decent person and someone that he could hang out with. What was a little concerning though, was the fact that Ariel wasn't with him often. After the first days, she started to disappear and ignore him.

Ariel's happiness could not be described with words _. I finally made it!_ She thought. She had a handsome and charismatic slave now. _Oh poor Eric… Thinking that you, YOU could be with me. Haha, what an idiot!_ Her plan was perfect! Finding a young, handsome guy and lure him like this. She never thought, though, that she could find a prince! She convinced him to turn into a mermaid and abandon his kingdom just to be with her. _Beauty is power after all._ She was fed up with everyone treating her like a little girl who doesn't know anything. All of them were too obsessed with her looks and so she decided to use them. A weapon against the enemy. Everyone thought that Ariel was a romantic woman, who never fought with anyone. Only her friend Sedna knew her and she was the only one who knew about Ursula. _The bitch_ she thought. Ariel hated Ursula, she was so disgusting and ugly and so she believed that she deserved all the suffering she had put her through. Ursula never talked to anyone, didn't have friends and this is why no one knew about her and Ariel. She knew some tricks and she was like a witch, but Ariel knew that Ursula hated herself and this is why she was not comfortable in her own skin and Ariel could torment her. As she was lying in the sand at the bottom of the ocean she remembered the day that she visited her to ask for the liquor.

Ursula looked miserable. Her short grey hair looked terrible, as always. _What an ugly bitch_ Ariel thought. Her eyes were too big for her face, her nose was too small and her lips were almost non existent. She was so fat and this made Ariel even happier. ΄΄ I want you to do something for me΄΄ she said in a harsh voice. Ursula seemed terrified, she was so afraid of her that she didn't even have the courage to talk back to her. When she did that, Ariel became very angry and she kept finding ways to punish her. She explained what she needed and then she watched Ursula , with a sadistic smile, to prepare what she wanted with this submissive attitude that she adored. When Ursula handed her the portion, Ariel gave her a charming smile ΄΄ Good girl ΄΄ she said and then she left.

΄΄ Darling, you are here! I've been looking for you΄΄. Eric showed up. Ariel rolled her eyes and she stood up in front of him. She got really tired of him and his worship. She got what she initially wanted, his respect and love but now she wanted to hurt him. ΄΄Why are you here? ΄΄

΄΄What do you mean? I wanted to see you΄΄

΄΄ You pathetic creature΄΄she said in her harsh voice. Eric seemed very surprised by that. ΄΄ We had an… interesting beginning , you are a mermaid now but guess what? I don't want you anymore΄΄ she added. Eric stayed silent and then he spoke ΄΄ What's wrong with you? My love, please, if you are concerned about your father's health, don't worry. He is going to be ok΄΄ Ariel couldn't stand his voice anymore. ΄΄ Shut up! Don't talk! You men are so stupid. I got bored of you. Don't you understand?! You were just a nice toy for me, something to spend my time on. The only thing that you are worthy of is cursing you! My God... I can't handle your stupidity!΄΄ She said in an evil voice and then she left.

Eric was so baffled by her behavior. What was wrong with her? He sacrificed his life to be with her and now she is acting like a bitch. Never could he imagine that this angel of heaven could turn into a demon of hell. Her father was ill, maybe this is what is truly troubling her.

Her father's sickness was the best thing that happened to her. He was about to die and his successor was Sobek. However, if something happened to Sobek, then Ariel would be next. Thank God she had Ursula! She gave her another portion, this time a poisonous one. Of course she didn't plan on using this to her father but to her _dearest, dearest_ brother. After a few days, her father passed away and at the same time her brother Sobek was seriously ill. Everyone was concerned about his health. What would happen next? Would they have a queen now? When Sobek died too, Ariel's sisters were so sad, they were grieving him all day. However, Ariel was a good actress and she did not let anyone grasp her true feelings, apart from Sedna.

Eric tried to comfort her so many times, but then he truly understood how evil Ariel actually was. She was so harsh with him all the time ΄΄ Get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your disgusting face anymore. Bastard ΄΄ His life was terrible, this young prince was nothing. He was forced to eat the seaweed, he never liked it. He craved for some company, but he was left alone. Alone in the ocean. Alone in the world. At nights, he couldn't contain his tears, he missed his father, the palace, his friends. He prayed and prayed but nothing happened. It was one night that he decided to confront her. He was determined to face her and demand a way to let him go. _Oh the future queen_ Eric thought in an ironic way. _She will be a queen! If it wasn't for her I would be a king now! A king. I am a man. She is just a stupid woman who wants to rule. Seriously?! A woman as a ruler?! Crap._ He was about to talk to her but then he saw her with Sedna. She was very pretty too. She had long raven hair and green eyes. He felt a little ashamed that he was overhearing them, but curiosity dominated his mind. ΄΄ I will be a queen! I'm so glad. Unfortunately my council advices me to marry a man, since they want a king too. But no. I won't let them. I don't need men to order me around. My father was very kind to us , but I saw how he treated our mother. She was just a machine to produce kids for him. I'm not going to be one and I'm not going to play the submissive part again.΄΄ She sounded so determined. Sedna smiled and touched her hand ΄΄ This is what I love about you. Always so fierce and passionate.΄΄ Sedna touched her face and then she kissed her. In the mouth. Eric was speechless. He saw the girls kissing passionately, they seemed to be in love. _Oh my God!…_ Eric's mind was numb. He saw Ariel touching Sedna's breast and then he decided that he should better leave.

The days passed and Ariel was officially the queen. _Yes, I am the queen! I can reveal my true self now to everyone._ And so she did. None of them could remember the old Ariel anymore, where was that sweet girl? Everyone wondered. They believed that power was corruptive and her new position changed her. Ariel knew the truth, though, she was just a perfect actress. The council wanted her to marry a prince or at least a low class citizen. One thing than no one knew, though, was the fact that Ariel was lesbian. She adored Sedna but people were so judgmental. She struggled to keep her sexual identity a secret, she couldn't even admit it to herself until she met Sedna. She was the only person that Ariel cared about. One day she decided to announce her new decision in front of everyone. All of them waited for the queen show up. They could see her majestic throne and when she appeared, she was extremely beautiful with her golden crown. ΄΄ The reason you are all here today, is to tell you that I am not going to get married.΄΄ All the people knew now, how dictatorial and cruel she was. ΄΄ So I would appreciate it if you stopped asking me that. As a Queen… I need you to do as I command. I always loathed the idea that only kings and men can have mistresses. My dear Sedna… ΄΄ she paused and looked at her. ΄΄ Come here with me ΄΄. When Sedna was next to her she announced her last decision ΄΄ From now on, you will respect this woman because she will be my mistress. A royal mistress.΄΄ They left without even thanking the audience.

The crowd couldn't believe what they have just heard. A queen, a woman with another woman. This was unheard! All of them started to hate the new queen, new enemies, people who believed that Ariel was just an immoral person, people who craved her throne, even her sisters started to loathe her. Ursula, though, was the only glad person. _Now all of them know_ she kept thinking. _No more Saint Ariel haha_. Eric, on the other hand, was the most miserable man. Everytime he saw her, he wanted to strangle her. _This filthy bitch! An arrogant, selfish bitch!_ The only thing that he did was cursing her. Of course the fact that Ariel was so hateful towards him, did not help the situation.

One day, Ariel decided to organize a celebration. It was her birthday, of course. She was the only happy person there, the rest of them were so depressed. _Something's wrong_ she thought. Since she became a queen, she did not have the same enthusiasm as before. Maybe the fact that she had immense power now, wasn't as appealing as she initially thought it may be. However, deep down she knew the truth. No one, apart from Sedna, worshiped her anymore. It was terrible. The only thing she wanted was to treat people badly, but somehow to still love her. Now, everyone hated her. It didn't matter that she was a queen. Suddenly, there was a thunderous sound. She seemed to be the only one surprised. Then, Ursula made an appearance and almost everyone went to her side. ΄΄What the hell is going on?. What the fuck are you doing here, you filthy creature? ΄΄ Ariel shouted. ΄΄ Filthy? Oh dear Ariel! How pathetic you are. Look at you! Everyone is standing next to me. I am a witch, remember? ΄΄ Ursula said. The crowd seemed to support her, all of them! ΄΄ Ι am your queen! ΄΄ this was the only thing that came into her mind. ΄΄ Where is Sedna? ΄΄. Ursula laughed and suddenly Sedna was there, in Ursula's hands. ΄΄ Sedna… here ΄΄ she said and then she broke her neck ΄΄ Sedna… not here!΄΄ Ursula used a high-pitched voice to irritate Ariel even more. Ariel started screaming and cursing Ursula. ΄΄ Ι am a witch , remember? ΄΄ she repeated. Ursula snapped her fingers and then Ariel started choking, she couldn't breathe. All of them saw her dying and the only thing they did was clapping. At that moment, Ariel realized what pained her the most. Not the fact that she was dying, but the way that everyone was happy.

Ursula was the next ruler and despite the fact that she was a witch, everyone adored her. She was very kind, Ariel didn't affect her that much after all. _Thank God_ she thought, Ursula didn't want to give even her bitchy spirit the pleasure of affecting her. Eric, was a different case though. He tried to learn what happened to his kingdom, but the only thing that we was able to gather was the fact that his father died a few days after he disappeared. He became a very sad man who couldn't bear the loss of his son. Eric spent most of his days screaming Ariel's name and how much he hated her. It was amazing how much hatred a man can have over a woman he once loved. Everyone could hear his screams and his curses He wanted to kill himself, but when he asked Ursula about it, she said that the liquor that Ariel gave him doomed him into an eternal existence, an existence that he could not relish for sorrow will surround him.


End file.
